


Whoa Mama

by The_BookDragon



Series: New Beginning [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Drabble of Matt and Lance meeting face to face.





	Whoa Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a long time but i have returned bearing a gift.

Blue purred as her first cub arrived at the planet her and her second cub were on. This would be fun.

Matt expected very few things to happen on his solo mission. He expected to get there make some friends and see if another planet would join the Coalition. One former blue paladin turned white paladin was nowhere in that plan.

The thing was that Matt had never actually seen Lance. Which explained his first reaction to seeing the white paladin.

Lance had expected anger or blatant disregard from the new blue paladin. What he got was something else entirely.

Their first meeting would be a source of entertainment for the two in years to come.

Matt blurted, “he’s hot,” turned red and tripped on his way out the door.

Lance practically glowed red and let out a squeak. Both denied it happened for a long time. I 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661969) by [Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60)




End file.
